


No Purer Sound

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, laughing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: The reader is embarrassed about her laugh, but Spencer loves it and will do anything to get her giggling.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

“Would you stop covering your mouth when you laugh, Y/N?” Spencer asked, laughing exasperatedly.

She just looked at her co-worker, her best friend really, and apologized again. “I’m sorry, Spencer, I can’t help it. I hate my laugh. It’s all high-pitched and weird and I hate it, so I try and muffle it as best I can.”

He sadly back at her. He tried time and time again to impress upon her how much he encouraged laughing, especially with the work that they did, but she was still amazingly self-concious. He hated to see her hold back joy because she thought she was embarrassing.

“Y/N, your laugh is unique. It’s you,” he said sweetly. “So many people have the ‘same’ laugh. It’s sounds kind of generic. Others have really loud and obnoxious laughs, but you…it’s high-pitched, yes, but not ‘dolphin-like’ as you claim. It’s childlike, adorable, pretty consistent unless someone makes you laugh even more, then you tend to shake and go silent, but the best part of it is, in those moments, you are completely you. No walls, no pretenses, it’s just you. And everyone can see the joy on your face from a mile away. There really is no purer sound than someone’s laugh…and…I think yours is amazing.”

“Spence…” Y/N whispered, “Thank you. I’ll try to keep that in mind. I’m surprised you’ve paid that much attention to my laugh.”

He looked down at his desk with a shy smile, “I can’t help but pay attention.”

————————-

“Okay,” Spencer started, more determined than ever. “What about this?” He had been trying for the last 20 minutes to get Y/N to laugh. Over and over again, he tried to make her laugh, smiling each time she did. “Let’s try this one. C, E Flat and G walk into a bar. The bartender says, ‘Sorry, no minors.’”

Y/N snorted, only smiling. Really it was at the horribly corny joke and the fact that Spencer was trying so hard. “Oh, Spencer, that one was bad. You’re gonna have to try harder if you want me to laugh.”

“Ugh, okay,” he said, spinning around in his chair. “What about this one? What is a physicist’s favorite food?”

She looked up, trying to think of the corniest answer possible, but she didn’t specialize in corny jokes. She did laugh at the right one’s though. “I have no idea, Spence, what is it?”

“Fission chips!” he replied, throwing his hands in the air.

She snorted again, putting her hands in her hands, muffling the laughter Spencer was working so hard to bring out.

“Dammit, Y/N! There was a laugh in there and I didn’t get to see it! Which means I have to continue bombarding you with bad jokes. Again!” he said. “I have to think of a really bad one, that’s what’s gonna get me the biggest laugh. Okay…Why can you trust atoms?”

Y/N started shaking with laughter. “That one’s really bad…because even I know the answer.” A toothy-grin spread across her face, “It’s because they make up everything. That’s so bad.” Her bubbly laughter began to fill the conference room as she repeated the horrible pun over and over again, amazed at its awfulness. Moments later, the rest of the team entered and she put her hands over her mouth yet again. “Well, at least we have progress.”

————————-

“Operation Laughter begins,” he said, knocking on the door of Y/N’s apartment.

She opened the door, already smiling. Over the last couple of months, Spencer had really helped her come out of her shell and embrace all the pieces of herself she was ashamed of before. Her laugh was always something that bothered her. She was told by so many that it was obnoxious that she got used to hiding it, but Spencer saw that laugh for what it was - an expression of joy. One that was unique to her and beautiful in its on right.

“Alright,” he said, dropping his bag on the couch and walking toward the kitchen. He turned around looking at the living area, taking measurements in his head.

“What are you doing?” Y/N asked. “And do you want chicken parm for dinner?”

Spencer looked flabbergasted. “Is that even a question? And you’ll see.”

As Y/N got dinner ready, she couldn’t help but get lost in her cooking, only turning around after she took the chicken out of the oven and the pasta off the stove. When she turned around, her living room had been covered in bedsheets, making a giant fort. “We can eat dinner in there, right?” Spencer asked, proud of his work. He wiped the sweat off his brow. “Fort-building is hard work.”

Y/N fixed up two plates, placing them near the TV and crawling under the fort with Spencer. He looked at her in awe, her laughter beginning to emerge again. She chuckled, “Spencer, this is amazing. I love it.”

For the rest of the night, Y/N and Spencer watched the worst comedy specials they could find - her laughter filling his ears. She was unabashedly throwing her head back in joy, letting it out for the world to hear. There really was no purer sound.


End file.
